The Curse of a Breaker
by Krstna
Summary: Sometimes we make a choice that leads our life down a road we never thought we'd take. Bill has done something he shouldn't have but can he put it right in time
1. One

Okay so this is only a short story, a few chapters long. You all have Carly aka Floss to thank for this. She wouldn'tlet me to go to Egypt unless I promised to write a story about Bill in Egypt.

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. Anything that you recognise isn't mine. The plot is my own (and a little of Carly's too) but that is all.

* * *

The Curse of a Breaker

Total darkness surrounded him. He was aware of the smallest of noises. Straining his eyes he could still make out the distant footfalls of the muggles. Suddenly his foot slipped and he fell forward slamming his chin on rock.

"Damn it."

Bill Weasley stood running his hand through his long red hair. His blue eyes swept over the place as he finally lifted his wand.

"Lumos."

A small amount of light streamed from his right hand. He directed it at the wall and touched it to the scarab beetle. Then slowly he moved his wand to the head of Horus and a cracking sound stirred into the darkness.

A new path emerged and he followed it. Walking down the steps he looked up at a large stone gate in front of him. A small sigh left his lips. A riddle was etched onto the stone, oh he hated riddles. Why did the Ancient Egyptian wizards see the need for them?

He had never been good at riddles. Yes he usually solved them but he was nowhere as near as good at them as Charlie. His brother had loved riddles as a kid and would spend hours looking through books solving them. Bill couldn't understand the fascination with them. Why was it that he had to go into the job that centred on them while Charlie went off to play with dragons?

With another sigh he lifted his wand a little higher to study the words. Bill might hate riddles but he had long got use to them. They seemed to be part of his everyday job in Egypt. Although he had been complaining to himself about his choice of work he loved it. Bill you see was a curse breaker for the wizarding bank Gringotts. He loved the work to no end. But the pay wasn't the best in the world.

The pay for a curse breaker wasn't all that bad everything considered. It was enough for him to live comfortably for himself. But it wasn't good for a family. No and Bill was trying everything he could to help his family back in England. Bill Weasley you see was the eldest of seven siblings. He had been out of school now for four years but most of his siblings were still in education.

Charlie had been out of school for two years. Like Bill he had left England but had headed to Romania where he was now working with dragons. Charlie was a good guy and like Bill sent some money home around about June to help with the cost of school supplies. Books cost a lot of money after all.

The next brother in line was Percy. He was just out of Hogwarts (the school they all attended) and was starting out in work. He had gotten a job in the ministry working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation working under Barty Crouch. Bill smiled thinking about the workload; Percy had no idea what it was going to be like. He was still idealistic but that would change soon enough.

Although the three brothers were now out of school Bill's three youngest brothers and sister were still studying. The twins Fred and George would be entering their sixth year. Bill couldn't help but wonder what subjects they would chose. The pair were smart when they wanted to be but they were all about the good time.

Then there was Ron. He would be entering his fourth year. Well that wasn't too bad. Bill remembered back then, how it had all been so easy. And judging from his fathers letters Ron would be having a great fourth year.

The youngest of Bill's siblings was the only girl, Ginny. She would be entering her third year at Hogwarts. Bill was aware that although there were six brothers Ginny could be considered one of the more expensive to keep in house. That wasn't because she was spoilt but because unlike his brothers she couldn't have the hand-me-down clothes. No she needed girl's clothes which could be expensive.

Yes he knew he wasn't responsible for his brothers and sister but he liked to help. His father wasn't the best paid man in England. No Arthur Weasley was quite poorly paid because of his fascination with Muggles. Instead of going for a high-flying job he had decided to work with the Muggle artefacts. Then there was the fact that his mother didn't work so she had no income.

Although now there were less Weasleys for his parents to pay for they were still poor. New robes for school, potion supplies, books, food. It all costs and Bill was determined to help them out. That was why when the opportunity arouse he did some off the books work. Yes Bill loved being a curse breaker for Gringotts but he also loved being a freelancer. When other wizards needed help to get something that was well protected they would come to him and he would help, not that the goblins knew though.

Bill found his job fun but he liked doing the freelance work. That was why he was in the pyramid now. He was doing a job for a client named Samah, or Sam. Sam was an important Egyptian businessman. Bill had met him nearly two years earlier and had been doing regular jobs for the man, he was a good man.

Shaking his head Bill tried to get back onto track. He forced his eyes to focus on the Hieroglyphics chiselled onto the gateway. He had learnt to read the ancient writing when he had first moved to Egypt and now found it as easy as reading English. He slowly began to read the riddle out loud to himself.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt

Cannot be heard cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter."

Bill stood there trying to think of the answer. What the hell could it be? The more he thought the more he was sure he knew it. In the back of his mind he could hear Charlie's voice reading it. It was so frustrating. He knew that Charlie would know the answer. He began to pace slightly and then ever so suddenly the answer came to him.

Bill looked behind him at the darkness that was closing in and grinned. It was so easy. Charlie's voice (which seemed to be etched into his brain when it came to riddles) laughed and yelled the answer inside his head.

Carefully he looked at the Hieroglyphic alphabet in front of him. Raising his wand he pointed the tip at the hand which represented the modern letter d. He looked for the falcon next and spelt out the word 'darkness'.

Once he had finished the gate slowly began to open. Once it had swung to the full extent Bill stepped inside carefully. As his eyes scanned the room they landed on the figure of the prized object. A solid gold statue of the god Ra stood on a pedestal. He knew instantly that it was worth a small fortune. He couldn't help but wonder how much someone would pay on the black market, but then he would never know. Sam was a good man and never put anything Bill fetched him onto the black market. No he was an archaeologist and his goods went to the people. He never disclosed where he 'dug' because he went around finding wizarding goods. He then would put them into museums so that wizards and muggles alike could see.

He took a step closer and instantly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew the signs and stopped moving. There was strong magic in this room. That would be the reason Sam had called him in. Sam was okay with simple curses but he couldn't break the more complex. That was Bill's job.

Lifting his wand in front of him he did a detector spell which showed where the source of the curse was coming from. He wasn't surprised to find that the pedestal was the centre of the spell. Stepping forward slowing he did a revealing spell and nodded. Yes it was a complex spell but nothing that he couldn't break.

Ten minutes he stood there working his magic on the curse. Sweat dripped down his nose but finally he had done it. However he was a pro at this and didn't step forward straight away. He had learnt the hard way that some things weren't as simple as they seemed. In some cases the Egyptians had added extra curses so that if one was broken another took its place.

He closed his eyes and held his breath just trying to feel anything else out. It all seemed safe to him. He lifted his wand and did another detector spell but it didn't find anything. He moved forward a few steps and slowly reached his hand out. His fingers brushed against gold and he smiled.

He gently tucked the statue into a bag and shrunk it down placing it into his pocket. As quickly and quietly as he could he walked out of the room back up the passageway. As he reached the main tunnel he turned and pushed the open door back into the wall so that the muggles would never find it.

Wiping the sweat beads from his brow he began to make his way up towards the muggle sounds above. He moved quickly not wanting anybody to see him in this section. As he stepped out into the crowded area a hand fell to his shoulder.

Slowly he turned and found himself facing a please-man holding one of those big things they used as a weapon. Bill didn't think they were half as effective as a wand but he supposed they did their job. The man spoke to him in Arabic and Bill shook his head.

"Sorry English."

The man waved the thing at him (Bill thought it might have been called a gum) and pointed at a sign. NO ADMITTANCE. That was the thing with Muggles they didn't understand the importance of pyramids. They thought them to be death chambers. Okay a few Muggle bodies had been found there but no. They had been meeting places for wizards, store rooms for their gold. Most had been protected by charms that had worn away with time but others were still well hidden.

Bill joined a British tourist group who were being told about the wonder of the pyramid. He would have left straight away normally but that guard was giving him funny looks. Yes Bill could have dealt with him but then it would have led to all kinds of questions. It was best to blend in (well as good as you can with long ginger hair and a fang earring).

Twenty minutes passed before Bill stepped into the dry heat of the late afternoon. He found that the weather though lovely was a slight disappointment for him. Yes he liked the sun and the heat but for someone who was use to a shed load of rain for lots of months well Egypt just didn't provide. Then there was the fact that between the months of May to September the heat was almost unbearable. It was impossible for somebody to walk around the country between the hours of eleven and three and still feel comfortable. He wasn't at all surprised that even now when it was six in the evening the heat of the day still clung to the air.

Without pausing long enough for the muggle sales men to start hassling him he ran through. His head was up and his eyes fixed at the end of the shop row. This was one of the things he hated about the tourist spots. The muggle men were everywhere trying to flog their goods to the visitors. They always followed Bill yelling about pounds and whatnot. He didn't use their currency so he would try to get passed without causing too much agro.

Rather quicker than most of the people who had left the pyramid with him he reached the muggle busses. He always found them fascinating (something he had picked up from his dad). Unlike the magical Knight bus they were only one level and their seats didn't look all that comfy. Slowly he turned his back to them and walked away towards the streets of Cairo.

Cairo was one of those cities that tugged at Bill. He had moved to the Egyptian capital straight out of Hogwarts back in 1989. One of the first things that he noticed was how run down it looked. He was use to the peaceful and beautiful town of Hogsmeade with its all wizarding population. Then there was the hectic city of London. London had never been his favourite place but it was so well built up.

Due to that he found that Cairo scared him at first. He had thought that there had been some major disaster. He had of course later realised that the city just wasn't as developed as others he had visited. But as he walked through the streets on this occasion he couldn't help but smile at the way it was developing. Okay it still had a long way to go but it was getting there. Parts of the city remained as it had when he had first arrived four years earlier but others, well they were filled with muggle shops called MacDonald's that he saw everywhere.

As he walked through the streets he noticed how the silence was growing. Without realising it he held himself quieter. He began to steal through the silent streets looking around for signs of trouble. It was therefore with a large amount of surprise that he reached a small pub. A grin spread to his lips as he looked at its name 'Tutty Fruity'. He shook his head slowly at Samah's sense of humour. He claimed to have named the bar after the legendary pharaoh Tutankhamun.

He opened the wooden door and blinked to get use to the suddenly dim lighting. Large amounts of smoke swept the room from the mouths of many of the drinkers. That was something that had taken Bill a lot of time to get use to; the amount of smoking that took place in Egypt. It seemed that they all did it. One of Bill's friends, Ramah, claimed that they could smoke as much as they wanted because of all the hot drinks they had, it somehow cleared their chests.

His eyes stopped watering and he was able to get a good look inside. It was a shambles of a bar if Bill had ever seen one. There were wooden stools up by the long bar and then comfy armchairs around several small round tables. But then around the longer rectangular tables there were wooden chairs with cushions on the seat. Another one of Samah's ideas. Apparently he had such a mismatch so that people could choose which ones they liked better.

It was at that moment that Bill saw the man in question. He had been in the back room behind the bar. It would seem that the Egyptian had seen him long before he had spotted the older wizard.

"Bill! You are here. I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. Please take a seat I shall get you a drink."

The man bowed slightly to him and ran off. Bill couldn't help but smile. He liked Samah or Sam as he always insisted Bill call him. He was older than Bill by quite a few years. Bill wasn't sure how old the man was but he suspected he had reached his fifties already. Although unless one was to see him up close they would never guess. Sam was a very neat man; his dark hair was always short. The thing that hinted of age was his neat goatee that had hints of grey embedded among the black. His clothes too were very prim and proper. He was always seen in a pair of brown trousers with a cream tweed jacket over a loose fitting shirt.

"Here you are Bill. Please sit down."

Sam was back holding two bottles of local beer. The man sat down on one of the armchairs and Bill took the seat opposite. He was very tempted to place his feet on the table and make himself at home but he felt somebody watching him so resisted the temptation. Instead he just took his bottle and put the rim to his mouth taking a long swig.

"Do you have it?"

Sam looked eager and slightly jumpy. He was leaning forward in his seat his brown eyes fixed on Bill's. As an answer the Weasley boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag. He then enlarged it to its original size and smiled.

"Is that it?"

"Could be."

Sam instantly began to fidget. Quickly he pushed his wire rim glasses up his nose and looked around. Then his hand went inside his jacket to where his heart roughly was. A few seconds later the jangling of a money bag sounded as it hit the wooden table. Bill's eyes went to the small bag but he didn't reach for it. Instead he pushed his own bag forward into Sam's hands.

The man opened the bag and peered inside. A smile came to his face. He nodded but didn't remove the statue; there were too many eyes present. Bill had long ago learnt that although the pub had a homely feel the clients weren't too friendly. He never looked at anyone other than the bar staff and Sam. To do so would usually cause trouble, as Percy had learnt the hard way only the summer before.

"Like always you deliver."

"That's why you pay me Sam."

The man grinned pushing the bag towards Bill. He leaned forward as if to pick up his bottle again and looped his finger through the string of the bag. He didn't open it to count. Bill trusted Sam had it all there. Never in two years had Sam tried to withhold any of the agreed amount. The pair had a good trust for one another.

Putting the bottle back to his mouth Bill downed it before standing. It might still be early but he couldn't hang around in a pub. He thought that maybe he should head back to his flat and get on with a few things that needed to be done. For one thing he had a letter to his mother to write. He was finalising the arrangements for him to go home in five weeks (beginning of August) for the Quidditch World Cup.

Then there was another letter to Charlie he had to finish up. He was going to go to Romania two days before heading home to spend some time with his brother. Charlie would be going back to the Burrow (the family home) too, but there was some catching up that needed to be done. In truth Charlie was the only one that knew about Bill's extra work and he wanted to show off with all the riddles he had solved.

Of course there was a third letter that he needed to write. Percy had only been in his job three days and he had already sent Bill a letter on his work. Bill needed to reply to him and inform him that the Goblins didn't give a damn about the thickness of Cauldrons. Bill couldn't understand why Percy had wanted to know what thickness was used in the bank. The Goblins didn't use cauldrons so the thickness didn't affect them at all.

"Before you go Bill…"

Bill had already taken a few steps when Samah spoke up. He turned so fast his ponytail swung round and caught his cheek.

"Yes Sam."

The man didn't look at Bill though. He was looking a little over Bill's right shoulder. Ever so slowly the elder wizard lifted his finger and pointed. Slowly the oldest Weasley turned ready to deal with whatever the problem was. He was surprised though by what he saw. A middle aged man in a pair of faded jeans and a plain white T-shit stood there with a cigarette in his mouth smiling.

"Ah Mr Weasley. Samah has told me good things about you. If you would care to join me for a drink. There's a small matter I wish to discuss with you…"

* * *

I can't promise when the next chapter will be because this is all that I've written for the time being. I wrote it when I was away. So now I have to finish my last essay and do a bit of revision. But I promise that there will be another chapter as soon as I get it written.

Kris


	2. Two

The Curse of a Breaker

…

"Before you go Bill…"

Bill had already taken a few steps when Samah spoke up. He turned so fast his ponytail swung round and caught his cheek.

"Yes Sam."

The man didn't look at Bill though. He was looking a little over Bill's right shoulder. Ever so slowly the elder wizard lifted his finger and pointed. Slowly the oldest Weasley turned ready to deal with whatever the problem was. He was surprised though by what he saw. A middle aged man in a pair of faded jeans and a plain white T-shit stood there with a cigarette in his mouth smiling.

"Ah Mr Weasley. Samah has told me good things about you. If you would care to join me for a drink. There's a small matter I wish to discuss with you…"

Bill shot him a look for a moment. He had never seen this man before. He gave Samah a look and the man nodded at him. So with his suspicions aroused Bill followed the man. He moved to a corner of the pub and sat down on a comfy chair. Bill sat opposite watching as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Who are you?"

Bill had said it before he could stop himself. The man just smiled and put his cigarette into the ashtray putting the tip out. He waved his hand into the air and moments later Samah had placed two drinks in front of them. All the while his eyes had been studying Bill but he hadn't answered the question.

"Mr Weasley how many jobs have you done?"

"I'm not answering your questions until you answer mine."

The man's moustache twitched slightly. It looked to Bill like he wasn't use to being spoken to in this manner. There was something about him that spoke of wealth and power. He gave off an air of importance. But Bill had met men like him and he knew how to handle them now.

"My name is Ramah and that is all you need to know. Now answer my question."

"I've done enough jobs to know what I'm doing."

The man surveyed him. It wasn't a nice feeling. His dark eyes were so unlike Samah's. There was a warmth to Samah's with this man it felt like Snape was looking over him. In fact this man reminded Bill a lot of his old potion master. It seemed that Ramah was the Egyptian Snape, evil and to some scary.

It looked like he was about to speak up again but then he picked up a packet of cigarettes. He lit one and began to inhale the stick. A few moments passed before he replied.

"You have a manner about yourself. I like it."

"You said that you have a matter to discuss."

"Ahh straight to work I like that. Very well then. There is an object that belonged to my family for a very long time. However ten years ago it was stolen. I have spent all this time tracking it and finally I have found where it is being kept."

"And you need me to get it for you."

"I have tried myself. However I have never been known for my strength in charms. I cannot get through the protections that have been set up against it. I have heard that you are the best there is in curse breaking."

"You heard right."

"Will you help me?"

"Is it going to be worth my time?"

Ramah let out a long breath and Bill coughed through the smoke. The Egyptian leaned forward pulling an envelope from his pocket and laid it on the table. Bill picked it up and looked at the figure written on it. He nodded approvingly.

"What am I looking for?"

"I believe the first question is where are you going to be looking?"

"No, that's the second question."

Ramah narrowed his eyes a second and then nodded at Bill.

"It is the udjat."

"Never heard of it. What does it look like?"

"It is made of glass. Very fragile. It is shaped like a human eye however it has the markings of a falcon's cheek."

"Where will I find it?"

"It's in the temples of Aten."

"I've heard of them. They're close to the wizarding town El-Amarna aren't they?"

"Yes. It is the Ancient city of Akhetaten."

"Why have I heard of him?"

"He was the heretic king. Closed all the temples and made the people worship the Aten … the sun."

Bill just nodded. He'd never really been into the rulers of Egypt. But he had heard of that king. It was the father of Tutankhamen. Everybody had heard of him in the wizarding world.

"Okay so I can get in there easily enough. But I want to know what is protecting it."

"The muggles call it the curse of Tutankhamen. I am sure you as a curse breaker will know what that is."

"Of course. That poor muggle. What was his name again?"

Ramah smiled gently.

"Lord Carnarvon. Yes it was unfortunate that Howard Carter thought he knew better. He was a good curse breaker himself but to let a muggle enter before him, I don't know what he was thinking."

Bill nodded.

"Carter was warned. Mari Corelli told him that something bad would happen. I mean okay yes she liked to write novels for muggles but she was a very clever witch. Morrison, the wizard that trained me, knew her. He told us that she had told Carter there would be dire consequences but he thought he knew better."

"Yes. But you will not take a risk like that will you?"

"Of course not. I mean if I saw an inscription across the entrance that said '_They who enter this sacred tomb shall swift be visited by wings of death' _I would take heed and know that it was cursed."

"Good man."

Bill finished the drink that had long ago been placed in front of him.

"When will you need the udjat by?"

"I shall give you a week."

"What if I get it sooner?"

"I shall be here every evening until the deadline."

Bill nodded and left the pub. His mind was now on the next job. Yes a week would be more than enough time. He would have to go to work tomorrow but he had a few days off after that. He would do the task then.

Bill entered his flat and dropped his key onto the table. He moved over to the stove and put a Sheppard's pie in it, he was starving. Then he sat down to write to Charlie. There was a lot he had to tell him…


	3. Three

Curse of a Breaker

Bill stepped into the shade of the temple of Aten. Inside there was a large group of Egyptians bent down in prayer. He removed his hat and sunglasses as he slipped behind a pillar. It was too hot today. He had thought for a moment he was going to melt because of the heat. Mind it wasn't much better inside the temple.

He looked around and saw the side door that he needed. Checking to make sure nobody was watching he snuck off down it. He walked as quietly as possible down to the end. As he reached it he found a painting of a jackal on the wall. He touched his wand to it and the wall moved backwards.

He stepped into the dark space behind it and heard the wall shut behind him. He lit his wand quickly as a deep voice sounded overhead.

"_It is I who hinder the sand from choking the secret chamber. I am for the protection of the deceased"_

He knew the voice was suppose to be that of the jackal but he didn't understand why it was sounding. He had heard similar things in the tombs but this was a temple. He felt a cool breeze run over the back of his neck. He then smiled. Of course. It was a scare tactic.

Without anymore hesitation he walked on. He found stone steps ahead of him and holding his wand further forward he stepped down them one at a time. However as he reached the bottom one he stopped. This was the first curse.

He put a detector out and found that it was coming from the floor. He carefully wiped his brow and then started at what needed to be done. Twenty minutes he stood on that step before he had broken it. But he didn't step forward. He knew too much of this curse.

Bill counted to ten and did another detector spell. Just as he thought the same curse was now going from one wall to the other in front of him. Now that he had broken the first one this was easier. It only took him ten minutes.

He was about to step out when he felt something. It was strong but he didn't know what it was. He tried his detector spell a third time and was astonished to see that the spell was now coming from the ceiling. Another ten minutes and he had broken through it.

Now he finally walked into the large chamber. On the floor in front of him where pictures, hieroglyphics to be exact. He had to stand on the right letter to get across. He tried to think of what it could be. Then he thought of who the temple had been originally dedicated to, Aten. So looking for the falcon he stood on it.

It took his weight. A small sigh left his lips. 'T' that was what he needed next. There was an upturned basket shape just to the left. He put one foot on it and felt it begin to crumble. He quickly pulled his foot back. That couldn't be right. The word that needed spelling wasn't Aten. But it was something that began with an 'A' but what? It took him a few moments but he decided to try Akhetaten. He found a basket facing the right way. He put his foot on it and it didn't crumble.

With that worked out it took him only moments to make it to the other side of the room. He opened another door and looked inside. He could see that in the middle of the room stood a pedestal and on it was the object that he wanted. Looking around the room though he was sure there would be another booby trap. Sure enough there was.

Shinning his wand into the air he noticed movement to the left. He tried to see what it was. It was almost impossible to tell. He knew though whatever it was, it was going to be bad. Suddenly a mass of colours were in front of his eyes and he saw it. A beautiful bird, but it couldn't be what it seemed. As it opened its beak the most harrowing sound erupted. Bill felt his mind go funny for a moment. This would be the end of him if he didn't act quickly.

"Silencio."

The bird's beak was open but there was no sound. Bill's left hand rested over his eyes as he stood there breathing heavily. That had been close, too close. Something wasn't right. Why would there be a Fwooper in the temple? Bill couldn't help but be confused. They were dangerous, if anybody heard their song for too long they would go insane. This had to be one important treasure.

Taking a few steps inside he found that the bird stayed close to him trying to sing its dangerous song. However Bill was no longer worried about it. The Fwooper had to be one of the last defences of the object. As he reached the pedestal he noticed more hieroglyphics. He knew what was coming, what was always coming a riddle.

Riddles though. Oh he hated them. But since the Sphinx was Egyptian it was no surprise to find one. The Egyptians it seemed must have been for the whole bad at them. Only the best would know the answer. As Bill eyed the riddle in question he hoped that it wouldn't best him.

"There is something that is nothing, but it has a name. It joins our walks; it joins our talks; it plays in every game. What is it?"

Bill could feel his eyes widen as he looked at it. Oh this was a pain. Charlie's voice sounded in his head as he tried to figure the thing out. What was nothing but had a name? How the hell could it go for a walk with you if it was nothing? With his hands over his eyes he sat down on the floor and tried to think.

This was hard, but he knew that it was bound to be easy, once he figured it out. He just needed to clear his head and think logically. It's something that is nothing but is with you. He slammed his fist on the floor and admittedly wished he hadn't as pain shot through his fingers.

He looked up slowly and saw the bird over head. It was flying in his wand light causing a shadow to fall onto Bill's face. As he watched it Charlie's voice in his brain spoke up. A smile crossed his face. It was easy.

He stood up and spelt out shadow on the pedestal. There was a sudden movement and then silence again. Reaching out gently his hands touched the smooth glass of the udjat. He looked at it gently, the soft blues that were inside it. Yes it looked precious and expensive. He quickly put it in his pocket and made his way back the way he came. It was much easier now that he had broken the curses.

As he reached the main passage back into the temple he stopped and looked around. The temple was more or less empty now. He knew that it wouldn't be safe to leave because people would ask questions. So soundlessly he vanished on the spot and headed back to Cairo.

"I believe this is yours."

Bill placed the udjat onto the table sinking into a chair. Ramah didn't move as he inhaled on the cigarette in his mouth. But the look he wore told Bill that he hadn't really expected to see the udjat.

Then without any warning Ramah had seized the thing and put it in his pocket. Never before had Bill seen a client react like that. But Ramah gave a small smile.

"Don't want people to see our treasure Mr Weasley."

He stood up and turned to leave but Bill had hold of his right arm.

"There is a matter that you seem to have forgotten."

The Egyptian man nodded slightly.

"Of course."

Bill saw the man throw a sack onto the table. He picked it up with his free hand and counted it.

"It is all there Mr Weasley."

Then Ramah pulled his arm free and left the bar through the front door. Bill watched him with a certain amount of guilt. Something about what had just happened didn't feel right. Shaking his head though he headed off home.


	4. Four

Curse of a Breaker

"Are you even listening?"

A hand was waving in front of Bill's eyes. Slowly he looked up and smiled gently.

"Sorry Os my head was elsewhere."

"Fine but you really should pay attention."

Bill just nodded as he looked at his friend. When Bill had started working in Egypt the bank put him with Osma to get a feel not only for the job but for the area. They'd been close ever since that time. Osma was a bit older than Bill, two years if truth was told but very much like him. Their hair was styled the same only Osma's was the colour of the midnight sky. What always made Bill laugh though was the fact that no matter what Osma always wore a green t-shirt with jeans. Bill had joked that the man didn't know you could get other clothes.

"Bill pay attention! This is really important."

"Sorry Os. Look what were you saying?"

"I was saying somebody stole the eye of Horus."

That made Bill sit up straight. The eye of Horus was a mythical object. Well it was to the muggles of Egypt. When he had first moved to Egypt he had travelled looking at the temples and trying to get a feel for it. He had visited one temple called Edfu where he had been told of a battle between Horus and his uncle Seth. It was something to do with revenge for Horus' father. Bill couldn't really remember. But the eye that was important. Horus lost his eye in the battle but it was returned to him.

"Os man, how do you know that?"

"The goblins dude. Gathercole is mad as hell. I've never seen him like it."

"Wait Gringotts was protecting it?"

"Yeah. The eye of Horus is one of the most dangerous items in the world."

"Really. Why?"

"Bill what world are you on? The eye of Horus is the strongest protection in the world. Anybody that wears it can't be killed."

"So you mean the wearer can never die?"

"No. The wearer will still age and die naturally. But the person can't be killed."

"Well if the person can still die what's the problem?"

"Think Bill. Imagine You-Know-Who had ever gotten hold of it. It would have meant that nobody would have been able to defeat him. Well what if whoever stole it has similar plans to what his were? There will be nothing that the wizarding world could do."

"Unless somebody pulls the eye off him."

Osma laughed and sat down.

"Yeah you might be right. But still it's bad. Gathercole has had the minister in this morning ranting and raving. Apparently he can't work out how anybody made it passed. They put so much protection on it. He reckons it had to be a professional."

"Really."

Osma nodded as an owl swooped down onto them. Bill reached out and took the paper from the bird as Osma placed some change into the pouch. As Bill unfolded it he got a nasty shock. On the front page was a picture of the udjat he had taken. Above it was the headline _Eye of Horus snatched from Gringotts protection_

"Shit front page news Gathercole won't be happy."

"That's the eye of Horus?"

"Yep. Bill are you okay?"

However the man wasn't listening anymore. His attention had slipped to the article under the picture of the udjat.

_Yesterday it was announced that Gringotts bank has lost Egypt's most prized possession. The Eye of Horus has been snatched from the temple of Aten in Akhetaten. The Eye is a highly dangerous artefact that gives the wearer protection against attack. With the item gone one cannot help wondering if a new evil wizard is on the rise. We can only hope not._

_When questioned Nkechi Bartimeus Egyptian Minster of Magic said 'This is a real blow not just to Egypt but to the world. We can only hope that our Aurors are able to discover the thief and that the Eye is returned before too much damage is done.'_

_We tried to get a statement from Gringotts however the goblin Gathercole only had this to say 'Gringotts business is Gringotts business. Now if you don't want money from your vault. Leave.' Needless to say, we left._

_The question though is how somebody managed to get through such a highly guarded vault. We must hope that the question is answered and that in future our prizes are better guarded._

_Adwin Haagensen_

"Osma, this picture. I thought this was the udjat."

His friend shot him a look.

"It is. That is the Egyptian name for the Eye of Horus. Where did you learn Egyptian?"

Bill paled. This was bad. Very bad. He had taken the Eye of Horus and given it to somebody he was less than sure of. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to get it back. But how the hell was he going to track that man down?

Without looking at Osma he stood up and walked out of the office. He knew where he would start his search. He would start in the place where he had been introduced to the man. He would start with Samah.

* * *

Okay so thought that I'd give a warning. I have exams coming up in less than a month. So due to that posting will be irregular. There is also the problem of the fact I have no more written for this story,so the next post will likely be after the 9th June. So sorry for the long wait that there is likely to be before the next post.

Kris


	5. Five

Curse of a Breaker

Bill ran through the streets of Cairo. What the hell had he done? He should have researched what the udjat was. But no, the thought of a good pay and he'd just gone and done the job. If anything terrible happened well then it would be his fault. He had gotten the most dangerous object in existence and given it to a man off the street.

The sign for the 'Tutty Fruity' was up ahead. He didn't know where to look for Ramah but he knew the place where he would have to start. He made to run through the door only to find it locked. He bounced out onto the street pain radiating through his body.

Standing slowly he walked back to the door and pounded on it. He kept knocking and knocking until he heard somebody yell inside.

"We're closed come back – Bill?"

Bill forced himself through the door and looked at Samah. It was only just passed nine and he looked like he hadn't long gotten up.

"The Udjat is the eye of Horus!"

The man gave him a funny look.

"Of course it is Bill."

Samah's calm voice was not comforting to Bill. The Egyptian was looking at him closely and Bill knew that what he had done was known by this man.

"How could you let me?"

"You're a grown man."

"I thought that since you'd introduced me he was going to be a decent bloke. He wasn't decent Samah and you know it."

His older friend shifted in an uneasy manner. There was something about him that was different. He stood in a different manner as if uneasy. His wire rim glasses were slanted and his goatee looked unkempt. This wasn't Samah; he took pride in his appearance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bill."

They stared at each other for a moment. Bill knew that something was being kept from him. A female voice called in Arabic and Samah called back. It was that which broke the trance between them. Samah shot Bill a look and moved closer to the door.

"Look I can't tell you much. Ramah was a friend of my nephew Zuberi for a long time. Ramah came to me about two weeks ago and told me he wanted to meet my assistant. I refused and he threatened me."

"You must have known then that what he wanted was dangerous, or something valuable."

"Of course I did."

"Well then why didn't you stand your ground? You're a fighter Samah. Everyone told me about how you stood up to the resistance. You were a key figure in the establishment of your government. How could you have let him win?"

"He was going to kill Kakra. I might be a lot of things but a bad husband isn't one of them. I wasn't going to put my wife in danger. I'm sorry I had to introduce you."

Bill nodded slowly.

"Family comes first. I understand that. But I need your help now."

"I can't track him down with you."

"I need to know where to look, and anything you think could be important."

"You should head to the other side of town. Its rougher there, not a place for nice folk. There's a pub called Hot Chicken Soup -"

"What is it with Egyptians and making fun of the Pharaohs?"

"Someone's got to do it."

Bill chuckled as Samah seemed to try and remember what he had been about to say.

"Yes. Well go to Hot Chicken Soup. It's run by a witch named Masika you need to speak to her."

"Why?"

"She was married to Ramah once. Divorced now … something bad happened. I don't know what but it could be important."

"Thanks Samah."

Bill opened the door and went to step outside when Samah grabbed him.

"Bablak. It's Ramah's last name. It might come in useful."

* * *

Smoke filled the room. It was dusky and Bill could hardly make out anything. Samah had been right this was a bad place. It was almost as though the amount of smoke was there to conceal the identities of the drinkers. Back home Bill had been in the Hogs Head that had been the 'worst' bar to drink it, but next to this it was a palace.

He finally got to the bar and dropped onto a stool. A hand came close to him and a glass appeared. He could see the fingers moving as a honey coloured liquid was poured into the glass. Then it was pushed towards him.

"Didn't order anything."

"I always know what my drinkers want."

A girlish voice sounded through the smog. Leaning closer to the voice Bill could finally make out the face. A dark woman was stood the other side of the bar. Her black hair fell in loose waves around her round face. He was sure that her eyes were dark but he couldn't be too sure.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

"Never been here. Got recommended by a friend. Trying to find him actually."

"What's his name?"

"Ramah Bablak."

A smash sounded from her direction. Yes he had the right person he was sure of it.

"Out you're not welcome."

"You must be Masika."

"Who are you?"

"Bill Weasley."

Her face came close to his and her voice was just higher than a whisper.

"Well Bill you can give a message to Ramah from me. I want him and all his friend's out of my life."

He picked up his glass and downed it in one. Slamming it against the wooden bar he smiled lightly.

"Well I need your help Masika."

"Out."

"If you help I can guarantee that Ramah will be out of your life for good."

She went quiet and he knew she was studying him. She could see him clearly through the smoke that filled her bar. His eyes were adjusting but it was easier now to focus."

"Who are you really?"

"Someone you're ex-husband upset. I need to catch up with him and I need your help for that."

She scanned the room and indicated for him to follow her. He got up and moved around to a side door. When he stepped through it he was surprised to find that this room was much better cared for. There was none of the defensive smoke but a clear area. There were two chairs in front of a fire and she directed him to one.

"What do you need to know?"

"Have you heard of the udjat?"

"Every Egyptian has. Why?"

"Ramah has it."

Masika became stiff and started muttering quickly in Arabic. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Bill.

"Well what do you think?"

"About?"

"What I just said."

"Oh I don't speak Arabic."

"Fine. The udjat it has powers. Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah. I heard that the person who wears it can't be killed. They become unstoppable."

"That's right. Well Ramah has been trying to get hold of it for years."

"Why?"

"His father was a resistance fighter. He didn't want our government. Ramah believes very much the same thing as his father. He has the idea that if he has the udjat he will be able to over throw the ministry and go back to our ruler times –"

"Oh let me guess. Ramah will be the ruler of Egypt?"

"Of course."

"But how will the udjat do that? Sure they won't be able to kill him, but they could still stop him."

"Not if he has the 'bow of the gods' Ramah always said that would be key."

"What is it?"

"Some ancient weapon. I really don't know."

"Alright Masika this is important. Do you know where the weapon is?"

"No idea. Ramah never told me."

"Where would he have gone?"

"Anywhere. He has businesses up and down Egypt. Cairo, Luxor, Aswan. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Thank you. You've been helpful."

"How?"

"I know what he's going to do. Thank you for your time."

"Mr Weasley you said that Ramah will be out of my life. How?"

"When I'm done he'll be thrown into prison."

* * *

Okay so I just finished writing this chapter. Too tired to revise will fall asleep after the day I've had. Anyway I don't have anymore written (hey come on I only just finished writing this one) so the next chapter will be, well when I've written more


	6. Six

Curse of a Breaker

Statues of the greatest Egyptian witches and wizards through the ages lined the Entrance Hall of the Ministry. Looking around it was as if they were judging you worthy or not to enter the building. Bill just looked at the fine craft work that had gone into them. He had been there before and had been totally awed. Now though he had more important business to attend to.

Walking up the stone steps he found the security man. He handed his wand over for him to measure and whatnot. When he had it back in his hand he moved over to the elevators. He clicked the button for the fourth floor and stood there waiting until the doors opened.

"Can I help you?"

He looked at the young witch sat at the desk. She didn't look more than sixteen. He smiled looking down at her desk. There was a teen magazine open leaving him to believe that she was bored.

"I've come to see Tibbo."

"Have you got an appointment?"

"No but I'm a friend."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Tibbo doesn't see anybody without an appointment."

Bill smiled openly now. Oh this was too easy.

"You been here long?"

"First day why?"

"It's Miss Tibbo not mister."

"Oh well –"

"And I'm her fiancé. I've come to tell her that her mother has invited us for dinner, so she has to finish on time."

"Really."

"Yes. Could you please tell her it's Bill. She'll see me."

The girl stood up and headed into the offices. Bill picked up the magazine and looked at the picture of Lockhart. He laughed gently remembering what Ron had told him about the man. Useless want to be.

"Umm … Sir Miss Tibbo said to go through."

"Thank you."

Bill walked passed the young girl and headed down the corridor. He stopped outside a door and grinned looking inside.

"Tibbo good to see you again."

"Fiancé really Weasley and have you told Os that."

"You think I'm going to tell my mate that I want to get with his misses forget it."

She laughed and waved for Bill to come inside. Yasmin Tibbo was engaged to Bill's friend and colleague Osma. Bill had to admit that she was a great woman, knew how to take a joke and wasn't annoyed when Bill and Osma got so drunk they ended up sleeping on her living room floor.

She pointed to a seat opposite her as she finished dictating her letter. Her blue eyes twinkled contrasting with her tanned skin. She waved her left hand as she tried to think of the words she needed as her right hand went through her dirty blonde hair. Yes Yasmin didn't look like your typical Egyptian she had inherited her English mother's looks not her Egyptian fathers.

Fussing a little in his seat he smiled as the quill fell to the desk.

"Right then Weasley what you want?"

"Need your help Tibbo."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment then nodded.

"What you need?"

"Information on a man named Ramah Bablak."

She looked a little apprehensive and then stood up and headed out of the room. Bill had to admit there were advantages to having friends in the Ministry especially when they worked with the tracking of wizards and witches. Ten minutes passed before she returned.

"Weasley why'd you want information on Bablak?"

"I did a job for him."

Nothing else was needed to be said. She understood that it was something important but something she didn't need to know. Carefully she flicked open the folder and looked at Bill eyes wide.

"This is bad."

"What?"

"He's Bomani Bablak's son."

"Who?"

"You know the story about how the government was set up from the monarchy only thirty years ago right."

"Yeah you and Os told me all about it."

"Yes well remember the resistance that tried to stop it, tried to restore the monarchy."

"Yeah."

"Bomani Bablak was the leader."

Bill's hand went to his mouth. He'd already been told about Ramah's father but not that he had been the leader. Tibbo had told him about the fighting and how the leader of the resistance had been especially difficult. In the end he had been killed by those fighting for government. It had been the only way to stop him.

"Tibbo does it say anything else?"

"Ramah was married but is divorced. Says that he tried to murder his wife. Oh and here's something else. He's head of an antiques business, got offices here in Cairo, Luxor and Aswan."

"Anything else."

"No. Weasley why the interest? Tell me the truth; I might be able to help."

"The udjat, he has it."

"How'd you know?"

"I stole it and gave it to him."

"WEASLEY!"

"No Tibbo it's not like that. You know Samah, I'm his collector. I get passed the curses for him. He gives me some money and I send it home. He introduced me to Ramah and I thought he was like him. But I didn't know that the udjat was the eye of Horus. If I had I wouldn't have taken it."

"We have to get it back."

"I know that's why I'm here. I spoke to his ex-wife and she told me that he intends to finish his father's work."

Tibbo fell back into her chair. She had paled considerably in the seconds since he had spoken.

"Bill we can't let him. But if he's got hold of the udjat then it's going to be hard."

"I think it might be worse than that."

Her blue eyes locked on his and he took a deep breath.

"His wife said that he's going after something called 'the bow of the gods'."

"That doesn't exist Bill."

"Oh like the eye of Horus doesn't exist?"

Now she laughed lightly picking up a quill. She scribbled a note and sent the memo from her room.

"Have you heard of the bow of the gods before Weasley?"

"Masika told me that it's a weapon of some kind."

"Yes. It was the weapon of the ancient world. Or at least that's what the legends say."

He sat in his chair as she crossed her fingers in front of her chin. He had learnt long ago the signs she showed before going into some ancient story her father had told her when she was little.

"The bow of the gods belonged to the greatest wizard of ancient times. The pharaoh Ramsses II. The muggles say that he was one of the best pharaohs of all time. They claim that he was this fantastic king who lived a long life because he died when he was in his nineties."

"That's not all that old for a wizard."

"Is for a muggle though. But he was one of those wizards who thought he was fantastic. I mean he had loads of wives and something like a hundred to two hundred children."

"Wow and I thought my family was big."

"Yes well you know Ramsses was a lot like you. Not only big family but he was a red head too. It meant of course that the muggles thought he was like their god Set –"

"I've heard of him. Isn't he the god that everyone makes fun of? The one that isn't all that important. Os always compares me to him."

"Yeah. But the thing with Ramsses is that he was a great fighter. During his reign the Hittite wizards were trying to take the land from the Egyptian ones. Fifteen years they fought for and Ramsses won, but only because of the bow of the gods."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I know legend says it was powerful. I mean in the first battle his people fled and left him to face them. He survived though and he always claimed it was down to the bow of the gods. But I don't know."

A memo flew into the room and they both looked up. It landed neatly on Tippo's desk and she opened it. Her mouth dropped and her eyes snapped to Bill's.

"It's real."

"What?"

"The bow of the gods it's real."

"How do you –"

"Doesn't matter. Look you said that Ramah is going after it. I need to inform the Aurors."

"No! I'll track it down. This is personal."

"Bill –"

"It's final Yasmin. Where?"

"There's a scroll with the location. The scroll can be found in Aswan in Ramsses' temple, Abu Simbel."

* * *

I know this chapter is all over the place. But I needed to get someone to give Bill all the information that he needed to know so that he could really start tracking Ramah down. Now I don't have anymore written for this yet the next post will probably be in two weeks when I've written more.

Kris


	7. Seven

Curse of a Breaker

A resounding pop announced Bill's arrival in the town of Aswan. It wasn't the largest of the muggle towns that he had been to but that was due to the fact it was the middle of the desert. Heat pounded down on him already, even at the early hour of seven thirty. He walked along the main road of the town heading towards the temple that Tibbo had mentioned to him.

It was a slow walk taking more time that he thought it would. Finally though he made it to the temple. Well it wasn't exactly the temple. No of course the muggles had set up a tourist spot at the temple. He'd need a ticket to get inside the compound. He looked at the signs they were all muggle ones. No there had to be a wizarding one somewhere.

He looked at the posters in the small ticket offices. He caught sight of one that had a golden ball on it. To anyone passing it wouldn't mean much. But to a wizard it was the snitch. The key ball in the game of Quidditch. This was the wizarding entrance, the only one who would know of wizarding money.

A woman stood in the space and smiled at him. Her hair fell in a straight line down her back and her dark eyes were shining at him.

"Fifty Egyptian pounds."

"That's a nice picture of the snitch. Gatherhole loves Quidditch."

She smiled and nodded at him. A ticket was passed straight to him and he walked through into the area. He loved the fact that working for Gringotts got him into all the ancient temples free of charge. It was because the Breakers were expected to know the history of Egypt well enough to understand the curses. Yes he loved that part of his job.

He walked up towards the entrance. He moved through a small room where the muggles waved some sort of beeping machine over him. He knew that he was safe from their sensors they never picked up a wand, why would they? They thought they were just a piece of wood.

Slowly he walked up the sandy path towards the temple of Ramsses II. It was crowded with muggles already. He could see tour groups of people stood around with others telling them of the history. They knew nothing though. No they knew of the fables that the wizarding world had told them. They didn't know that there was magic in this area.

He looked up at the front of the temple. It was magnificent it was the only word for it. There was something about the temple that spoke of great architecture. He walked quickly through the door into the temple. The shade inside gave the impression that it was cool but the heat was sitting in it.

People were 'ohhing' and 'awwing' as they looked at the amazing paintings. As he walked passed one column though a picture on his right caught his eyes. He moved quickly pushing passed the muggles to get a clear look. There was the king Ramsses on a chariot. He was being pulled by a pair of horses and pulling on a bow. Was that the bow of the gods? Could that be the very item that had been lost to time as a myth? Surely it was.

He had to find that bow. He needed to find it before that man. Nothing good could come if it was in his hands. He moved back to the main path and walked up to the back of the temple. He looked at the four statues and remembered the story that it lighted up on Ramsses' birthday. He could just imagine the look on the muggles faces and the ideas they had to explain it.

Os had once said that the muggles believed it was an astrological event. That the Egyptians were smart enough to figure it out. No way. It was the wizards. Ramsses was said to be one of the greatest wizards of ancient times. That's how it was done, with the knowledge of wizards not muggles.

Yet as he looked at the statues he knew that wasn't the importance. No it was finding the scroll. Tibbo had told him the location of it. When the temple had been moved in the 1970's due to the building of the dam and the formation of Lake Nasser they had moved the temple back. It was now on higher land than it had originally been built on. Tibbo had told him that when they taken it apart the ministry officials had found the scroll. They had put it back into a hidden compartment under the seat of the four statues.

Bill pulled out his wand and muttered an enchantment that would keep people out of the statue room for a good ten minutes. He probably wouldn't need all that time, but it was better safe than sorry. He climbed over the rope and faced the statues. Nobody had touched these statues (with exception of the movers) for hundreds of years.

Bending down he moved his wand over the hieroglyphics until he found the one he needed. Touching his wand to it he watched as the compartment opened. His eyes widened as he looked inside. It was empty … Ramah had beaten him to it.

Without skipping a heartbeat Bill sprinted from the room down the temple into the morning air. His eyes scanned the area. Surely he couldn't have beaten him by much. Yet he knew that the man had had a head start. But he didn't have the documents; maybe it had taken him longer.

That's when he noticed it. Over by the fence by the lake. Ramah was sat there looking at something. He had the scroll! Pulling out his wand Bill ran towards him. He needed to get that scroll and quick.

"Accio Scroll."

A smile spread to his face as the papyrus roll flew towards him. Ramah looked up his eyes clouded.

"Weasley what do you want? I paid you already."

"I want the udjat back. You can have your money I don't want it."

"Finally realised what you are? A petty thief. You can't have it, and while I have it I'm untouchable."

He had it with him. He just said so. That was what Bill had been hoping.

"Accio udj–"

"Protego."

Bill watched as his spell bounced away. They were lucky that the muggles were too busy looking at the temple and not them.

"You think that you can beat me. You're wrong Weasley."

Bill looked at him closely and knew what he had to do. He needed to do this the muggle way. He ran quickly at the man. He was within inches when he heard the banishing charm. He flew up into the air and hurled towards Lake Nasser.

As his body hit the water all air burst from him. It was freezing as he went under. He quickly did a bubblehead charm and was rewarded with air. His eyes scanned the scene and he screamed into nothing.

A crocodile was coming straight at him. There was no chance of him out swimming it. So he pointed his wand at him and cast impedimenta watching with relief as the crocodile slowed down. Then using all the strength that he had he kicked to the surface and the bubble charm broke.

He swam to the bank and pulled himself up. He was soaked but he didn't care. He reached the spot where Ramah had stood and felt like he had let the world down. He looked down at the ground and there was a little relief. There was the scroll. Picking it up he knew where he had to go next. Yes this wasn't over.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I've only just finished writing this chapter (While watching Argentina against Serbia and Montenegro) and well its not quite what I wanted but it works. More soon (not much left) just gotta finish writing it.

K.


	8. Eight

Curse of a Breaker

Bill couldn't help but think that his luck had changed as he studied the scroll in his hands. Ramah couldn't have wanted to leave that behind but in his haste he must have dropped it. It was the clue that Bill needed to get the udajt back. He looked at it and knew that he needed to go to Luxour, to the Valley of the Kings.

Before he left though he headed back into the temple and put the scroll back where it belonged. There was no way he was leaving it for the muggles to look at, it would be too risky. No this way the wizarding community wouldn't know what he was doing in the great cemetery of the ancient wizards.

Once he was out he walked around to the side of the temple where no muggles stood. With a pop he left the desert for the wizarding town. He appeared just outside of the complex that now played a major role in tourism. Busses were parking around him and he moved with a group of Germans towards the entrance.

He had been here on a number of occasions since the kings of old Egypt had buried many valuable things. He knew the traps and entrances that nobody else did. As the Germans received their tickets and entered he followed them. A nod from the guy on the gate showed he was alright.

He sat himself on the back of the drive along train. Drive along train the name made him laugh. Where did the muggles come up with these things? It slowly trudged up the well beaten path towards the splendid graveyard. Around him there were excited conversations not that he could make them out. Fiddling with his wallet he found his pass and removed it ready to show.

The train stopped and the Germans got out and walked towards the top. Their guide stopped and spoke in a rapid tongue. Bill though pushed pass to the front of the queue and the only gate into the enclosed area of the tombs.

"Karte."

Bill had to look twice at the man it wasn't the usual Arabic but German. It must have been because of the tourists. Although Bill didn't understand the command he had a good idea. He pulled out his id pass and showed the man. He shrugged and looked over his shoulder calling someone.

A man dressed in a long blue robe moved forward. Bill had to smile, he loved Egypt. It was just the fact that you could openly wear robes in front of muggles and no questions were asked.

The man looked at his id and then nodded. Stepping inside the complex Bill looked around. He knew where he needed to go. The problem was getting to it. There was a new found tomb in the Valley, well new found by the muggles. For millennia the entrance had been visible to the muggles but a debris fall had covered it. They had never understood it anyway thought it was just an empty tomb, oh the surprise.

The truth was that when they had excavated it in 1987 they had only discovered nine chambers and thought nothing else about it. Bill always found it funny that James Burton one of Britain's Magical historians had set about this scam back in 1825. He had heard about Burton, obviously not from Binns but from his magical research. He had fought to keep the secrets of the tomb now named KV5 from the muggles. He'd succeeded.

That was of course until the American wizard Kent Weeks had gotten involved. He had insisted that the muggles learn the truth and had excavated the site. This now caused Bill the problem. The tomb was being worked on by muggles; they were doing something called conservation. Whatever it meant he was in for trouble. Luckily though they had gotten to the hidden compartments yet. It was only going to be time before Weeks allowed that.

So Bill stood still letting the Germans walk around him. He needed a plan. Then it came to him. KV7 also known as the tomb of Ramsses II. There was a hidden entrance in the tomb to that of KV5, the tomb of his sons. Weeks had yet to announce that to the public. He could get in at the lower chambers away from the working muggles.

Quickly he headed a little up the hill. He walked passed tombs that the muggles were heading for and went straight to Ramsses II. Unfortunately for him it was open to the public. He knew that if it had been closed it would be easier for him. He made to enter and was stopped by the man on the door. He didn't have a ticket.

He pulled out his id again and the man nodded. He walked down into the cool darker air. People were 'ohhing' and 'awwing' at the paintings on the wall. He took only about ten steps and moved quickly off the wooden stepping. The muggles didn't notice as he pulled out his wand and touched it to the wall. A small passage way opened and he stepped inside.

Darkness surrounded him but he didn't dare to light his wand tip. No that would give him away to Ramah. Instead he walked on in darkness. He knew that he was in the lower chambers. This is what he needed the scroll had said so. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was the reason that Burton had refused to tell the muggles of his true find.

A flicker of light caught his attention. It had to be Ramah. Slowly and silently he moved on. The Egyptian was stood looking at a wall. Bill knew that the bow of the gods was hidden just behind it. There was the same strong magical feeling around it as the udjat had had. He watched Ramah struggle with it for a while. He felt that things would be alright, he couldn't break it, and Bill wouldn't do it.

"I knew you would follow me Bill."

The Weasley boy jumped as Ramah turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh you don't really think I'm careless enough to leave a map lying around without meaning to do you?"

It was a trap. Bill felt an idiot to have fallen for it. He should have contacted Tibbo about this. Should have told somebody what was happening. But no he was stupid. How the hell could he have gotten himself into this situation?

"Get me the bow."

"No."

"If you don't I'll kill you."

"Go ahead I'd rather die than help you again."

"Very well. Avada Kedavra."

Without thinking Bill jumped sideways. The curse hit the wall and the complex began to move. Bill quickly ran backwards down the corridor towards the other tomb. What sounded like an explosion was taking place behind him.

Turning he could make out a wave of dust coming towards him. He quickly scrunched up into a tight ball against the wall and just prayed that this wasn't the end for him.

* * *

Okay so I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this, but look another chapter. A little bit of information on KV5. It was actually known of for centuries but it was thought to be an empty tomb. One that was built and never used, this did happen.

It is really badly damaged because nobody knew what it was, in fact up until modern times the bus parking was above it. But that has obviously been moved. As for the people mentioned.

James Burton: British Egyptologist in the 19th century. He actually mapped out the first nine chambers of the tomb back in 1825.

Professor Kent Weeks: I believe that he had a hand in the excavation and working out how big it truly is. He's spent 20 years on it anyway.

Lastly the size. We're still unsure of the exact size because new chambers are still being discovered today. There is a theory that it is connected to the tomb of Ramsses II and if this is the case it will mean that the entire system will have to be re-looked at because other tombs could be connected.

Here ends the history lesson. Only two chapters left now so yeah. Enjoy

Kris. xx


	9. Nine

Curse of a Breaker

Rumbling echoed through the air for what felt like a lifetime. Then silence reigned once more. Pulling out of the ball shape Bill pushed his hair from his eyes. His nose was filled with dust and he couldn't help but sneeze.

Slowly he pushed himself into a standing position. He felt stiff and sore but he knew what he had to do. Taking out his wand he lit it and walked forward towards the chamber room that Ramah had remained in.

He knew that Ramah had been wearing the udjat. That meant of course that he wasn't dead. After all he couldn't be killed. It took him a while to find his footing. The lower levels had been completely destroyed by the Egyptian.

The rubble was everywhere and it made walking difficult. The rock moved as he walked on it and Bill lost his balance slamming his chin on the hard floor. Pain shot through his face but he tried to ignore it. He still had a job to do.

Slowly he made his way over the stones into a larger room. This had to be it. The wall with the magical feel still stood clear. This more than anything made Bill believe the bow was behind it. He looked at the painting and wanted so much to touch his wand to it. He wanted to see the bow, touch it, but never use it.

No that wasn't why he was here. He had messed up enough as it was. Looking around he was sure that Ramah had been stood around about there. He started to use the rubble using the levitating spell. It was slow work, but finally he saw a hand.

A smile came to his lips as he saw the dirty nails. Carefully he continued to remove the rubble until he could see Ramah's head. His neat black hair was rumpled and grey but there seemed to be no injury to him. His black eyes though were closed and Bill thought that the man must be unconscious.

Ever so gently he leaned in towards him and removed the udjat from around his neck. Bill's heart was beating twice its normal speed and sweat was running down his face. But he had the udjat. Quickly he put it around his own neck stepping backwards.

It felt strong around his neck. He knew that whatever happened he was safe. No matter how many wizards tried to take him down he'd win. Maybe he should keep it. But a voice was shouting how dangerous it was. He couldn't keep it.

He turned and walked back out into the tomb of Ramsses II. As he shut the passageway he heard voices of ministry officials. They'd sensed the cave in, knew that somebody was there. He moved to the left into shadow and watched as they went into the tunnel.

He remained where he was and watched as after twenty minutes they moved out with Ramah. He couldn't help but grin. Justice was so sweet. They left through the entrance but Bill didn't dare follow. They would know that another wizard was present. With a pop he vanished to his own apartment.

Bill entered the office of Gathercole. It was empty. He had hoped for as much. Slowly he removed the udjat from around his neck and placed it on the desk.

"Weasley."

He spun to see Tibbo stood there arms folded over her chest.

"Tibbo."

"Glad to see you got it back."

"I was lucky."

"More so than you know."

They shared a look but nothing more was said. Bill left the office and turned to look at her.

"How do you feel about chicken and rice?"

"Depends who's making it?"

"A fabulous cook in this little restaurant I know of."

"In that case sounds perfect."

"I'll get Os."

The two smiled knowing how close the end had come. Luck had been on Bill's side. As he moved to find Os he knew that he would never do anything like this again. He had learnt his lesson, and he had done it the hard way.


	10. Epilogue

Curse of a Breaker

Epilogue

Silence roamed the room. Bill wiped a patch of sweat from his forehead as he looked up. He could do this it wasn't that difficult.

_The beginning of eternity_

_The end of time and space_

_The beginning of every end_

_And the end of every place._

Charlie's voice was once more in his mind as he looked at it long and hard. Yes he knew this but what the hell could it be. What was the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space? What did they have in common? Charlie's voice told him to look hard at the riddle.

His eyes scanned the hieroglyphics. He could do this. What did they have in common? A single feather. Eternity started with the feather and space and time finished with it. The letter 'e'. He pressed his wand against the feather and a creaking sound broke the silence.

He reached inside and pulled out the statue of Isis. She was beautiful, the queen of the Egyptian gods. Putting the statue in his pocket he walked out of the room and out of the old temple.

He followed the path to the pub Hot Chicken Soup and waved at Samah. His friend grinned moving over towards him.

"Do you have it?"

Bill nodded and pulled the statue out of his pocket. After everything that he had been through he trusted Samah. The old Egyptian rubbed his hands together, eyes widening.

"It's perfect. Now I have a friend I would like you to meet…"


End file.
